


Your Punishment

by Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, Saklani



Series: Breaking in a General [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dark Poe Dameron, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Subspace, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck/pseuds/Ben_Swolos_Right_Peck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: A few days have passed since Commander Poe Dameron first visited the General's quarters, dropping in on the ginger by surprise. Poe had planned for something fun for Hux, but hux has been less than a good boy. Now punishment is in order.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, poe dameron - Relationship
Series: Breaking in a General [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857583
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Your Punishment

Poe waited four days before he went to see General Hux ( _his_ baby boy) in his quarters, making sure the man was well off duty before he did. This was only their second session, and Poe was pushing as it was. No sense pushing that boundary yet. (If things worked out, he so, so would, but this was early days.) He carried an itemized list of purchases that he planned to have the General sign off on (and pay for), though he hoped to add a few more before the night was done. There was a splendid list of illicit (and illegal) toys, some lingerie that would look stunning on the tall, pale ginger, new furniture for his office, some of the general necessities for an active sex life, and a few miscellaneous items. He’d buy true gifts for Hux later with his own funds, if things went as planned.

He rang at the door and waited, wondering how Hux would respond to him. He wore his regulation boots and pants, which were tight enough and sharp enough to be sexy, and a blue shirt with a notch that exposed just enough of his chest to be tantalizing, but not so much s to buck regulation. His hair was perfectly tousled, and he’d indulged in a bit of black liner around his eyes. The effect worked for him…and he knew it.

When Hux had woken that first night, he had woken up alone in his bed. He vaguely remembered Poe walking him to his bed before leaving him alone, covered still in dried cum and sweat. That next morning when his alarm went off, Hux had a hard time getting out of bed, his body sore (not necessarily in a bad way.) and his mind still held a fuzziness to it that he had been unfamiliar with. He had sent a message to Mitaka that he would be late to his morning shift by an hour, taking an extra long shower before he had his Caf and breakfast. There was allot he had to think about that day, his work slow to start just like his mind.

He had thought about what happened, and had attempted to find anger about what Poe did but.....he couldn't. That angered him more than anything. There _was_ no anger. If anything he had felt good after he calmed down. Sure, Poe had taken him off guard and pulled him into something, but in the end he had found out _something_ about himself. What he learned he had still yet to decipher. The knock on the door startled him, Hux having just changed out of his uniform after an hour of catch-up work he had done. He had kept his work short, the twang of fear in his chest that Poe would find out he had worked past his shift made his hands shake so he had cut it short. Hux took a deep breath, eyeing the door as he stood there in the middle of the room. It had taken him almost an _hour_ to clean his office that next day, his face had been red as he did so, unable to call a cleaning droid out of embarrassment.

He heard a second knock that pulled him out of his thoughts as he walked over quickly to the door. He had no idea if it was Poe or not (though he would have had an appointment if it was anyone else.) He pressed the button, a frown on his face as the door slid open slowly. "These are not the hours to be bother-" His voice halted, the door sliding open to show Poe, standing in all his glory. "Poe.." His voice cracked, cheeks going red as he stood there in the door way.

The halted words, red cheeks and crack in voice were all good signs, and Poe purred, “Good evening, baby boy,” even as he slipped into the other man’s quarters. He turned and gave the other man a nice, long look, allowing his face to show his enjoyment of the moment. “You’re looking good. I’m glad to see you out of uniform at this hour. I would’ve been displeased to find you still dressed for work.” He took a step closer. “But you’ll look even better wearing nothing and kneeling for me. Go on, baby boy, take those off and get comfortable on your knees, hands behind your back. Be good for me.” He reached out and tenderly ran a hand down Hux’s front all the way from neckline through crotch. “I know you want to.”

He stepped away and turned slightly to look over the General’s quarters, considering the drab, functional furnishings and cold feel. He licked his lips as he considered his plans to renovate the rooms, making them more comfortable, if not more inviting. The small private antechamber would make a perfect place to keep toys and staples of the path he intended to lead the General down. First Order torture racks, removed of a few attachments, but with others added, were good for much more fun things that purely hurting people for information. He lifted his datapad and added a few more things to the list. All the while, he kept only a side-eye on Hux, though he cataloged every response to his orders.

Hux moved over to let Poe in, his mouth parted slightly in shock as the man walked in, the door sliding closed behind him. His heartbeat had already begun to beat hard, the memories of the other night hitting him hard with Poe's voice....and it went _straight_ to his dick. He cleared his throat crossing his arms as a stiff look came over his face. " _Poe_...I-....I was just about to go to bed..." His voice clipped, lighter in tone than it had been when he first answered the door. There was arousal, anxiety and fear in his tone this time, his lip twitching lightly as he seemed to be trying to fight both giving in and....fighting it. His pants were now slightly tented, his cheeks and shoulders red as he looked off to the side.

Poe hummed in light consideration and said, “Under certain circumstances, I might consider sleep to be a critical issue.” He turned and studied Hux’s face and posture and reviewed what he knew of his schedule, before his own expression hardened. “This is not one of those times. Strip and get down on your knees.” His voice had changed from sweet and coaxing the first time he asked to dark and commanding now. It was every inch as good as Hux’s finest ‘General tone’ and brooked no denial.

“Don’t fight what you want, baby boy,” he said in a softer tone. “That only makes it harder on you.” His eyes dropped to Hux’s obviously growing erection. “You haven’t actually disobeyed me yet.” He didn’t turn away this time, but faced Hux square, legs spread to shoulder width and hands loose at his sides. His eyes burned with an intensity that made others turn away from their gaze.

Hux met Poe's eyes as he turned to him, the harder, commanding tone sent a shiver up his spine as his arms dropped from their crossed position. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked away, hands balling into fists for a few moments before he slowly lifted them up the hem of his shirt. He stripped slowly, keeping his eyes off to the side as the tank-top came off first, folding it before setting it down on the closest table. He had always been a stickler for cleanliness. The bottoms came next, the dark linen slipping down his thin pale legs as he bit his lip, folding those as well and setting them on top of the shirt. He hesitated with the boxers, his eyes looking back over to Poe as he stared with his commanding look.

He has seen that look before as he watched Poe command his men in the Flight Decks before a mission. He had also seen a look similar on Ren, and himself in holos. The difference was it was directed at _him_ , something he hadn't seen since he was a child. He took a few more breaths before his shaking hands hooked on the edges of his boxers, sliding them down to his feet as he folded them and set them on top the pile. Finally, with all the clothing removed his body was now visible for all to see, dick half hard in front of him as he slowly got down to his knees, the hard embarrassed look still on his face. It took him a few more moments before he moved his arms behind his back, jaw tense as he purposely locked eyes with Poe, almost challenging him.

“There you are, good baby boy,” Poe praised, not at all put off by the haughty expression. Hux was still naked, still kneeling and his hands were behind his back, all as Poe commanded. His natural instincts were at war with his learned ones, so Poe knew better than to expect no fight at all. It would take time to cure him of bad habits, so his first reaction to Poe would be to strip and kneel without even being asked. (Poe might even have fantasized a little about the General just staying naked all the time, waiting for him to come, so he could drop to his knees without the pesky bother of undressing.) He approached the kneeling man and did a slow circle around him, checking him over for new marks of bruises. His own marks on Hux’s neck pleased him, and he touched them both with fondness. He also carded through the soft red locks and scraped over his scalp.

When he returned to Hux’s front, he ran a thumb over his lips and then pushed at them for entrance. “Take it and suck. Soothe yourself, baby boy. Relax and let go. You’ll feel better.” He tugged a little at the lower lip.

Hux watched Poe walk as far as he could before having to turn his head back forward, his eyes catching Poe once again when he came back around. The hand in his hair pulled gooseflesh on his arms, his hands gripping each other tighter to stop the shiver that wanted to rush through him, though he couldn't stop the very quiet whine as Poe's nails scraped his scalp. When Poe returned to face his front, Hux's eyes were already half lidded, lips slightly parted and cheeks flush before Poe had even placed his thumb on his lips. It was as if all he needed was that one moment, that one turn of Poe around himself to fall into what he would consider a trap of lust. The tug at his lip broke him from his thoughts, his teeth parting more to give room for Poe to slide his finger in, the light salty taste of his skin and the smell of Poe invading his senses. His eyes closed, eyebrows relaxing from tense to a softer look as he closed around the digit.

Poe allowed Hux several minutes to calm himself by suckling, enjoying the way he sunk into the head-space. When the man was suitably sedate, Poe murmured, “That’s my baby boy. Just let yourself be mine. So good.”

With his thumb still in place as a soother and gag, he continued, “I’ve been keeping track, and you’ve been doing pretty well eating. You’re good, baby boy. But now you’re going to tell me if you obeyed my other commands. Have you been sleeping, hmm? And what about touching yourself? Have you been touching what belongs to me? Spilled seed that was mine? Tell the truth...it will go better for you.” He removed his thumb and rubbed saliva over Hux’s cheeks.

Hux didn't know how long it had been when he first closed his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Poe's thumb in his mouth, his knees on the floor, the chill of the air on his skin. Poe's voice cut through the silence, pulling him up from the lull of calm he had fallen into. Question...he was being asked a question, he though slowly looking up at Poe. He had eaten better thats for sure, though only because it seemed that when time came for meals, the delivery droid always seemed to be there without his asking for it. He had only once not been able to accept the meal at lunch a few days ago.

The second part of the question however....that made his cheeks redden his eyes closing again as Poe pulled his hand back, forcing him to have nothing stopping from talking. He hadn't done too much better at sleeping, only gained an extra hour last night as he had touched himself early into his off hours and fell asleep on the couch. So no...he hadn't. He debated telling the truth, not knowing if Poe would know he was lying or not. "I....I slept okay....." He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes glancing up at Poe then back down. "N-no...I didn't..." His heart beat sped up, pulse thumping visibly on his neck.

Poe made a low, displeased noise in the back of his throat, reading the indications of Hux trying to lie to him. He sighed and looked around deliberately locating what he wanted on the General’s desk. Walking away, he fetched the gloves, knowing they were one of the General’s affectations and that he would remember what Poe had done with them last time. Returning behind Hux, he lodged a boot under his ass and leveraged Hux up.

“On your forearms,” he ordered, “ass in the air. And don’t think of fighting me. You’re already in trouble. You could have just told me the truth. This was your first time trying to obey these orders. But instead, you chose to lie to me, instead of confessing when I was not here to guide you, you struggled your first days. Rule number 4 you will never lie to me. Lying will earn the hardest punishment of all. You will repeat that for me now. Then you will tell me the truth about your sleeping and touching yourself. And then you will tell me how many times I will spank you for lying. And I will decide how many for the sleeping and touching.” He spread Hux’s legs apart with his boot to more firmly present his ass as well as his genitals. “Now.”

Hux heard the noise, the sound wasn't one of pleasure, but of negativity and disappointment. His stomach dropped, a cold feeling washing over him as Poe walked behind him. Shit, shit he should have just said no. The boot against his ass made him stiffen, his arms falling forward as he was nudged onto his elbows. He let out a small noise of fear, his head hanging between his shoulders, heart racing. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, the idea of being spanked made him go red, a feeling of humiliation running through him. "I...I won't do it again please!" his voice was soft and coated in worry, legs already shaking.

He knew that wasn't exactly what Poe was asking for him to say, but he couldn't help the fear of punishment run through him.

Further angered by Hux’s continued disobedience, Poe reacted quickly and without speaking bring his bare hand down on Hux’s right butt cheek with a solid smack. He followed up with as quick of a blow to his left butt cheek. The impact of his hand left a red mark on each mound of pale flesh. “Repeat rule 4. Tell me the truth about your sleeping and touching. Tell me how many times you deserve to be spanked. For every second you delay in this, I will add a spank. Delay longer than ten seconds and I’ll use my belt.” He brought down his hand for another solid crack across both cheeks, right in the middle. “Now.”

Hux let out a cry, his head snapping up at the harsh hit, just as unprepared for the second one as the first, letting out another cry. He whimpered slightly, breath hitching as he tried to parse his words. "I-I won't..l..lie." He pushed out, the hits to his rear had been harder than he had expected the man to hit with. He had no idea how many times he _deserved_ to be hit with, not knowing how this mess up ranked in Poe's mind. Then again he had said lying was the worst thing he could do. "F..five?" He questioned, starting at what seems like both a high and a low number to increase his chances of being correct. He hoped it was right, not knowing if he could explain the other parts of the question Poe desired answered while getting spanked.

For a moment, Poe saw red as Hux refused to answer the question, but forced himself to take a few deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth to calm down. It was not a refusal, but an omission caused by fear and possibly a desire to please. Later in their relationship, there would be cause for punishment, but Hux still was new to this. So, he would give him a momentary pass for that. “Five,” he repeated. “To each cheek. You will count them aloud and you will not try to muffle your reactions. Rule number three, you will not stifle your reactions. If you need to cry, you will cry. If you need to beg, you will beg. If you need to scream, you will scream.”

He positioned himself with the greatest care, taking his time to heighten Hux’s apprehension of the event. Without another word of warning, he commenced smacking the already reddened ass cheeks. He never made a noise himself, just brought the flat of his hand down five times on the right and five times on the left. There was a beat, a short pause between each collision of palm and ass, timed perfectly by Poe with all of his predator’s cunning for taking down prey. And bare ass in the air, skin getting redder with each blow, Hux was the definition of prey.

Hux could only nod and mumble a yes in reply, his head turning slightly to look back at before before the first hit came. When the first hit smacked his ass, he almost didn't get out the word "one", the hit just as calculated and heavy handed as the first two, causing him to squeak out the number. The second hit came and he whimpered, saying the number out loud followed by the third and the fourth until he had tears welling in his eyes at the filth one, crying out the final number. He dreaded the second round, knowing how badly it was going to hurt from his already burning first cheek.

By the end of the second set, hux had his head hanging, tears dripping on the floor. He had never been spanked before, even by his father (that man had chosen the face or the back with a belt.) and the skin there was obviously sensitive. He was quiet for a few moments, riding out the pain and heat that radiated from his backside. Quietly he sniffled, wiping his nose with his hand as he spoke softly. "...I...I didn't sleep well...a..and I touched....myself last....night.." He finally admitted, groaning as he attempted to ignore the pain in his cheeks. Hux really hoped no one could hear them, the walls were thick but you never know.

Poe’s hand with sore in the pleasant way that meant he had used it well. He surveyed his handiwork quietly and carefully. Hux had cried, freely and openly, about being spanked, which was a plus. His ass looked painful and hot, which was also good. He remained in position, ass still in the air, with all traces of defiance or willfulness vanished. Perfect. But this still was punishment, and there were more rules Hux had broken. He had openly admitted them, but out of turn and after receiving one round of spanking.

“Not sleeping, and one night of touching yourself,” he repeated. “If you’d told me that to begin with, I might even have been pleased. You managed to mostly follow one of my directions, and you would have owned up like a good boy to me. I might even have asked why you touched yourself. You were thinking of me, weren’t you? I might have liked that. But now, I can’t be pleased anymore. I’m just disappointed.” He kept his voice smooth and flat, with no inflection at all until the end. There, he allowed his dismay to lean into the words, so Hux could feel it and hopefully, be further shamed.

He moved to Hux’s front and pulled out a three-inch, purple anal plug with a tapered end made of flexible plastic from a pant’s pocket. “I had big plans for us tonight,” he continued in the same calm, regretful tone. “I thought we’d both have a lot of fun. But- we can’t do that now, can we?” He shook his head. “Bad boys may be sorry, and they may say they’re sorry, but their bad behavior can’t be rewarded.” He displayed the plug to Hux. “I’m going to put this in you and leave it in for as long as I decide. You’re going to stay here on the floor with your ass in the air and your plug in. You’re not going to get to suck my thumb to soothe you. Instead, you’re going to ruin one of your nice gloves by having it stuffed in your mouth. This is the rest of your punishment. Say you understand.”

Hux shivered as he knelt there, his knees and elbows already beginning to hurt against the hard metal ground. Poe was disappointed in him....he _hated_ that feeling of shame that came with disappointment, too many times in his life had he felt that feeling. Poe's calm voice mixed with words of disappointment and calm anger hit him at his core, his head hanging heavily where he knelt.

When Poe moved around to his front he looked up slightly, eyes widening at the sight of the object in the other man's hand. It was huge (For Hux, who had never had anything bigger than a single finger inside him before.) And the idea of it being in him for as long as Poe desired both excited him and scared him. He would get no rest, nothing comfortable and no kind gestures from Poe. He looked up at Poe, his tear tracked face and glistening eyes looking pathetically at him then back to the plug in his hand. He didn't want to have to sit there, waiting in discomfort until Poe had made up his mind.....but he also didn't want to get spanked again on his already sore rear. (He did still have work in the morning.) "Y..yes.." he hiccuped lightly, taking a short breath. "I..I understand..." He let his head hang again, not wanting to keep eye contact after such a display.

Poe nodded, but didn’t say anything. And since he wanted to hear Hux’s response when he placed the plug, he didn’t gag him yet either. Instead, he stood and made a slow circle back to his abused ass, where he slowly knelt. He placed a hand, neither gentle nor rough, on the red left cheek and pulled back a little to look at his hole. He had intended to do this later, to make a production of of introducing Hux to anal play and starting the process of readying him to take cock (specifically and only Poe’s). He wanted Hux to eventually crave being filled as much as he craved being at Poe’s feet, naked and waiting. That being empty was something of a torture, though one he could live with, knowing he’d be filled again eventually. But plans changed, and Poe was flexible. He spit a few times on the plug, letting the excess spray over chafed skin, using it as the only lubricant Hux would receive.

Without any fanfare or hesitation, he took the plug and pressed it into what he assumed to be virgin territory. There was some expected resistance, a little give, and the plug slipped inside. Spit didn’t do much, so there was a drag of dryness, along with tightness. But Poe didn’t stop, just kept up a steady, even pressure until the three inches disappeared inside Hux to the flared base that would keep it in place and easy to remove. He wiggled the plug around a little to make sure it fit snugly, nodding in satisfaction and moved smoothly to Hux’s front.

Without words, he took the right glove in one hand and pinched Hux’s jaw open with his other. The glove was stuffed into his mouth without care for its state or Hux’s, though he made sure not to push it too far back. He released his mouth pinch, rose to his feet, looked over the other man briefly, nodded again at the final arrangement, and wandered off to investigate other parts of the General's rooms, datapad in hand again.

The silence shook hux more than anything, Poe's boots against the floor being the only sound as their careful steps hit the metal floor. His dick had long since lost its hardness, the punishment wasn't stimulating in the way it could have been if he had just told the truth. He whimpered at Poe's touch, his skin sensitive and warm against the callused skin of Poe's hand. His hole puckered against the tug of his ass cheek, the spit causing him to twitch in response. The plug was large to him, but he could tell Poe had brought with him what would probably be classified as small to the average person. When the plug pressed at his hole he whimpered, instinctively clenching before he felt more pressure, deciding to actively fight tensing up, the plug finally slipping inside with only a little resistance. It had hurt for a moment, more so a burn that faded quickly than anything else as he was then taken over by the feeling of being full.

Poe wiggling the plug around inside him, causing him to twitch in pleasure, the smooth plug pressing in against his prostate nice and snugly. When Poe appeared in front of him he looked up at the man, his face red with shame and arousal as his dick had begun to chub once more from the pressure in his ass. He had no choice but to let his jaw go slack, Poe's grip on his jaw firm and clinical as he pressed down on his jaw to get him to open. He almost said something, the idea of ruining a nice pair of leather gloves hurting his inner self (well his normal self, but that man was currently no where to be found). The glove tasted unpleasant against his tongue, leather and oil from the moisturizer used to soften the leather now encompassing his sense. He whimpered through the glove, his hands balling into fists as he could feel sore spots begin to form on his hands and knees. Hux would be _very_ sore tomorrow and he knew it, but now he knew not to lie as Poe would find out.

Poe took his time exploring Hux’s quarters, including rifling through his closets and bureaus to see if he had anything at all of interest hidden anywhere. “Rule number five,” he murmured with pleasure to himself, going through uniform after uniform in Hux’s closet with amusement. The man really had been as uptight of an ass as he seemed before Poe started messing with him. (Poe planned to change all that, if only for himself. With everyone else, Hux could stay the uptight ass.) He measured the bedroom for a much larger bed with a solid frame with sturdy rails. He mapped out the bathroom and decided on a solid metal ring to hang in the shower stall. (He’d already selected several pairs of special cuffs to adorn Hux’s thin wrists and ankles, the better to chain him in a variety of places and positions. The desk was already happily study enough for more energetic activities.)

The couch needed replacing being too narrow again for any real use. And supplies were sorely lacking (though he noted a discreet battle of lubricant), so he noted down to stock up with much more. Over an hour had passed before he bothered to look over Hux again, still on his belly with his ass in the air, stuffed full of plug. He paused just outside of where the other man could really see him without turning his head and just watched him quietly for another fifteen minutes, holding perfectly still (like a predator ready to pounce at the first sign of a prey’s movements). Finally, he made his way back to Hux’s front and tipped up his chin with the toes of his right boot.

“So, tell me the truth. Do you think you’ve been punished enough?” He phrased the question impartially and waited for Hux to answer as well as he could around the glove in his mouth.

Hux had no idea how long it had been since Poe had walked away, but it had felt like forever as he knelt there on his knees and elbows, stuffed from both ends and unable to move without fear of repercussion. At first it was bearable, the pain in his knees and elbows dull and throbbing while the plug in his ass created a gentle distraction from the predicament he was in. His ass had since melded around the plug, the initial pain of the insertion gone and a heavy full feeling resting inside him. Occasionally he would adjust his hips, lifting a knee to reduce the pressure on the joint which in turn wiggled the plug inside him, making him moan as it pressed against his prostate.

His dick hung heavy between his legs, half hard in a constant state of pain and pleasure, shame and desire. He craved to move, or to have Poe finally come back to pull him from this punishment. The glove in his mouth has long since gotten soggy with his drool, the leather ruined (A new pair would surely need to be acquired), drool hanging from his lips and chin as a small puddle grew on the floor below his face. He could hear Poe moving around and opening things, knowing the man wouldn’t find much of interest but curious as to know what he was looking for, or thinking. He remembered Poe had said he wanted him to acquire certain things, a few items he already knew but the pilot had spoken about but what depraved items he was ruminating on now he knew not.

Hux whined slightly louder, his arms shaking as the muscles in his shoulders were beginning to give out, his shoulder blades sticking out as he attempted to give his shoulders a break by hanging loosely, hands clenched. He heard Poe walking closer, his mind finally peaking up as he saw his pair of well shined boots come into view. Maybe it was over? Maybe he could finally move? The one boot lifted his chin, the drool rubbing along the toe as it ruined the shine, bringing Hux’s eyes up slow and to look at Poe.

He had tears dried on his face, drool covering his chin and a constant flush on his face. The question sounded like a trap, but he had no choice but to answer. He nodded as well as he could, muttering a pathetic “yes” around the glove in his mouth.

Poe considered the drooling mess Hux had made of himself, the tears that streaked his face, the trembling of his limbs, the half-hard state of his cock, and the plug between still raw looking ass cheeks. He made not a production out of it, but took definite time to show Hux he was thinking it over, to leave him worried about the outcome. His boot kept Hux’s chin and eyes turned up to him the entire time. Finally, he nodded and said, “Open your mouth,” while pulling on the unrefined glove and easing his foot away. This glove he used to pull the mess of leather out and then neatly removed the clean glove inside-out so the destroyed one was wrapped inside it (basically rendering the whole pair ruined. He tossed the ball of gloves to the side. “You may relax your limbs now,” he said, tone still quietly neutral. Having been prepared for the possibility of needing to discipline, he pulled a small packet out of his tunic now, an unscented, uncolored lotion that would soothe the raw skin of Hux’s ass so he wouldn’t be in agony the next day while carrying out his duties. (A little uncomfortable, perhaps, but not so it should distract the focus of Hux when he was a General.) This he knelt to apply with a careful touch, making sure to cover the entire area with a sufficient layer.

This done, he gently parted both sides to look at the plug. It was still secure in place, poking obscenely out from the slight stretched hole. He gripped the base and carefully worked it up-and-down and side-to-side a few times, before sinking it all the way back in to leave for awhile longer. Finally, he moved to the couch, leaning back into the cushions and surveying the other man. “Crawl up here,” he commanded, though in a softer tone from before, and patted the area beside him. “Lay down over my lap.”

The pause between Hux’s answer and Poe’s reply was lengthy, his eyebrows furrowing in worry till he heard Poe speak. He let out a small whimper of a sound as the boot was pulled back from his chin, his mouth opening wider so Poe could pull the glove out of his mouth. He closed his mouth, swallowing what spit had built up in his mouth before Poe gave him permission to relax. He wasted no time sliding from his knees and elbows down onto his stomach, a moan of pain and relief coming from him as he was finally able to get off his joints. He let out a few tears of relief, his head resting on the cold floor of his quarters. He moaned in relief when Poe’s hands came to rest on his ass, the cool lotion feeling good on his abused cheeks.

He shivered at the touch, Poe’s hands were like balm on his already abused body. He twitched at the adjustment of the plug, unable to hold back (and knowing better to not hold back) the moan as he pulled and wiggled the plug in his ass, stretching his hole as he did so. It took him a few moments to collect himself once Poe walked away, his head lifting slightly to see the pilot make his way over to the couch, patting beside him expectantly. Slowly and stiffly he pushed himself up from his stomach, his knees cracking as he made it to shaking legs as he stood. His elbows and knees were red from being pressed up against the metal for so long, bruises already forming. Unsteadily he made his way over to Poe, sitting down gingerly though he couldn’t help the gasp of pain that escaped him as he turned on his side, laying his head down in Poe’s lap without argument. His lip quivered, breathing in shallowly a few times before he turned his head into Poe’s lap, small sobs breaking through the quiet. He didn’t know why he was getting so emotional all the sudden, the sorrow of disappointment and the anger of being punished all coming at once. It only lasted for a few moments, the sobs cutting out as quickly as they came as he sniffled.

Poe allowed him this breakdown in quiet, but dropped his hands to stroke Hux’s hair when the man quieted and appeared ready to listen again. “Now you know I don’t make empty threats about punishment,” he said levelly. “My rules will be enforced, and I will punish you as many times as needed to make sure you learn and obey them. But learn and obey and this will be unnecessary. I know you can be my good baby boy and earn your praise and pleasure. I wouldn’t bother punishing you if I didn’t. You can be good for me. You want to be good for me.” He gave Hux a few moments to let that sink in, continuing to stroke his hair softly through the silence.

In that time, he admired his pretty General, lying naked and shamed with his head in Poe’s lap. He thought again of his cam-droid and decided that yes, pictures and video would be featuring soon in their sessions. The idea of recording Hux eagerly following his orders made his cock twitch and mouth salivate. It drove him to be a bit more tender in his strokes to Hux’s head, to try to soothe the other man’s mood. “Now, I’m going to give you another chance to be good for me,” he said. “Suck me off with that pretty mouth. No touching me with your hands, and you have to stay on the couch. And I want to see effort, hear it. Please me this way, baby boy, and we’ll see if you can earn your praise.” He reached down and undid his uniform pants, revealing that he went commando beneath them. He pulled out his cock, which was already half-hard (after all, he couldn’t honestly say he didn’t enjoy punishing Hux) and smacking Hux in the face a few times with it. He rubbed the tip over Hux’s lips, inviting him to open up of his own accord to suck and pleasure.

Hux nodded lightly through the man's words, agreeing that yes, he _did_ want to be good. At least now he did, now that he knew what would come out of _not_ being good for Poe. He didn't like the pain he had just gone through, mostly the _kneeling_ than anything else. The spanking if done in moderation might be nice but not with the way it happened this time. He sniffled again as he lifted his head, watching as Poe unzipped his pants, pulling the thick cock out of his pants as he pushed it against Hux's cheek, the slap of it light against his skin. No hands and stay on the couch. He could do these things pretty easily (he hoped) as Poe rubbed his dick along his lips, parting them so he could take the head of it into his mouth. It felt almost lazy this way, his body laid out on the couch with his head in Poe's lap against his stomach, head bopping lightly and shallowly. It was similar to when Poe would stick his thumb in his mouth, just bigger and less comfortable but still almost soothing to have _something_ in his mouth to keep him occupied. Hux had always been a orally fixated man, even if he didn't realize it. He hummed a bit, his one hand resting on Poe's thigh gripping the thick muscle lightly as he needed something to do with his hands.

No resistance to cock sucking already. Poe noted the way Hux’s whole face went slack with the filling of his mouth, body more at ease. He wondered what he would do wearing a bit, especially one with a tongue curb. Something more his ever expanding list and the future. The present was damn good, too, with his baby boy bouncing his head up and down and taking Poe’s cock so prettily into his mouth. The light hums pleased Poe in multiple ways, too. Still, Hux needed to show a bit more effort. “That’s a good start,” Poe encouraged and pushed Hux’s head down further, “but I told you to show me effort, to let me hear it. You need to prove that you deserve praise, that you want it. Swallow me down. Gag yourself. Drool all over. Make your eyes run. Rule number five, when I tell you to do something, you do it to the best of your ability and beyond. You always strive to improve.” He tugged Hux off his cock by the hair, a sting, but not a hurt. “Repeat it, baby boy, and then prove that you understand it.”

Hux's head tilts up as Poe takes his hair, eyes locking with Poe's. He was glad he hadn't eaten dinner yet, the idea of gagging would surely have been bad if he had eaten. He nodded as he could with the grip in his hair, a whine rolling through him. "I....I will..." He moaned slightly, the tug at his hair feeling both good and painful. "do my best....a..and strive...to improve.." He breathed out, his reply breathy. The rule actually fit within his normal ideals of life, his whole life having been a series of trial and errors, as well as learning to do things better than his counterparts. He could do this. He waited till Poe let go of his hair, looking back down to Poe's cock as he chased it with his mouth, moaning as he started shallow but then went down deeper just before he got to the gagging point and back up again. He worked his way down, Poe finally hitting the back of his throat as he gagged once, pulling back to take a breath.

Poe threw his head back on the cushions and allowed his whole body to sink into the sensations of the blowjob Hux now offered. It was imperfect, the efforts of a person still learning, but still almost better than anything he’d had before.

Because this was Hux. General fucking Hux. Scourge of the life of most of the people on this forsaken barge. And he was face down in Poe’s lap, eagerly sucking cock to prove he was a good boy. Poe’s good baby boy. He was willingly gagging himself and making himself a mess (which he detested) to do so. His ass was still red from Poe’s hand and plugged for future use. Life was fucking fantastic. “Good,” Poe praised lightly, just a single word, but Hux hadn’t earned more yet. He gave him another moment before raising his hips to meet his next bob. His hands gripped around Hux’s head, and he continued to work his hips into his open mouth. On one thrust, he held them both in place, watching Hux’s face as he kept him pressed into his groin. When he sank back down, he kept Hux’s head in place, so he pulled all the way out and let him breathe. After a moment, he released Hux’s head again and waited to see if he would go back to his appointed task. (He’d earn much better praise if he did.

Hux hadn't expected Poe to meet his mouth as he went down, his eyes closing as he gagged hard against the deep thrust into his mouth, hand gripping Poe's thigh tightly as tears welled in the corners of his eyes. He barely got a break when Poe held his head steady, the tip of Poe's cock continuously hitting the back of his throat for a few thrusts before he was pushed down hard, nose buried deep into the soft spot of Poe's hip, mouth tight around the thick member in his mouth. He felt his head go light, tears streaming down his face as drool pooled around the base of Poe's cock. When Poe's hips fell, he coughed hard before taking in a large breath, panting as he was finally given the freedom to move on his own. His face was a mess, cheeks red, eyelashes clumped from tears appearing darker than they were, said tears staining his face. He closed his mouth to get a moment to recover, still breathing hard from his nose. He glanced up at Poe, gauging his expression before looking back down to the dick, taking the head back in with a flick of his tongue.

“Yes,” Poe exclaimed, letting both the praise and the triumphant sing his tone. “That’s my good baby boy.” He emphasized ‘my’ and ‘good’ in different ways. “Go on now, get me all the way there. You’re doing so well now. Such a sweet mouth you have. Made for this. Made for me.”

He caressed the tear-streaked cheeks and thumbed away the moisture even as Hux kept to work. His nail scraped over strained lips and along his own cock. Hissing in delight at the added sensation and Hux’s expression, he pinched Hux’s nose closed long enough for him to struggle, before letting him go again.

“Sweet baby boy, working so hard to learn and be good. You’re going to swallow all of my come down now. Just drink it all in. Don’t lose any, now. I know you can.” He worked his hips again, driving himself toward release, knowing how to push his own buttons to do so. Hux was probably nearing the end of his reserves, and Poe was very content in this moment to reward his efforts with a long, copious amount of seed to drink. He didn’t verbally warn him, but did tug his hair lightly a few times in signal, before crying out as his whole body spazmed into release.  
(Poe did so enjoy that his duration and amounts were still favorably compared to that of a stud bantha.)

Hux's cheeks reddened with the praise, his eyes fluttering closed as he continued on in his pace, mind blank as he thought of finishing the task he had been given. He almost panicked when Poe held hid nose shut, taking a deep breath in when it was released and he could breath again. He didn't stop however, feeling Poe stiffen impossibly harder in his mouth as he could tell the man was close. He chanced a few looks up at Poe, seeing the other man's expression of pleasure, a rare genuine look on his face....and it was all _his_ doing.

He felt the tug on his hair at first not knowing what it meant before he felt Poe's hips bucking up into mouth, hot and salty cum hitting the back of his throat. It took every ounce of self control in him not to gag and spit it out, his face still buried deep onto Poe's cock. He swallowed what he could, gagging a few times lightly as his hand gripped Poe's thigh tightly, tears once again flowing down his cheeks. There was so much of it, more than he had expected but he almost got everything down, a small dribble flowing down his lip as he pulled back, gasping hard.

Poe also breathed hard as he sank into the waves of warmth along his body from the orgasm. He didn’t notice the one slight mistake on Hux’s part (and he would have let it pass in this case anyway), too far gone in pleasure and victory. He did keep gentle hold of Hux’s head, more by reflex than anything. When he came down a little, his eyes fell on the disheveled heap of a man in his lap. He smiled at him, a quirk of the corners of his mouth and said, “How good you’ve proven you can be, baby boy. Feels nice doesn’t it, being good and being full of my come?” He nodded a few times, looking or the same gesture from Hux. The other man had been doing it almost unconsciously when he’d spoken before, a sign of him absorbing the words into his subconscious and adapting to his new mindset and head-space. “I’m going to make you feel so nice like this many times as long as you keep being my good boy.” He caressed his face a few more moments, making soft noises at the other man.

He tucked himself away finally and eased Hux off his lap. “Stay here,” he commanded and strutted to the bathroom, removing his shirt as he did so. He washed himself off a bit, including the mess of his lap. Not that he cared much about the state of his uniform, except that he looked good in it. Snagging a washcloth, he wet it down with lukewarm water and then went to fetch a bottle of water from where he’d seen them in Hux’s office and finally, the lubricant he’d seen before. All of these he carried back to the sofa.

Sitting back down next to Hux and placing all items except the cloth to one side, he raised his face and with a tender touch, washed the mess of tears, snot and spit off. His free hand caressed the clean areas afterward, ending with a sweep across his swollen lips. “Such a beautiful boy,” he praised. “All clean now. But look at these pouty lips, all puffed up from their task.” He traced them after again, before gently easing Hux’s head down again. He tossed the cloth aside and fetched the water. “Drink this all down. Slowly. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” He opened the bottle and handed it to Hux, before leaning back again to watch him through half-slitted eyes.

Hux’s eyes were half lidded as he nodded slowly with Poe, he did want to be good, he liked the praise and the attention regardless of how he got it. He hadn’t realized how long he had been craving touch, craving the attention of another person that was more than the idolization of his lesser peers. He watched Poe get up, resting his head down on the couch as he stared ahead of himself, body numb and mind barely working. The plug still in his ass had been long forgotten, his body having gotten used to it’s presence. When Poe came back, he lifted his head, eyes watching Poe’s face as the man wiped down his own, not realizing how messy he had gotten during their short session on the couch. Poe was always calling him something, but beautiful was something he had never considered himself to be. It made him feel good, gave him a warmth in his belly he didn’t know he could feel. He nodded at the command, pushing himself up slightly in order to drink from the bottle, a buzzing sensation in his body as he drank slowly. When he was done, he pulled the bottle from his lips, holding it out for Poe to take once again. “...t..thank you..” he mumbled, figuring it would be a good gesture to say so.

A growl escaped Poe, and he lifted Hux off the sofa and into his lap with a scoop of strong arms, arranging him so his sore ass would not have to take his weight. “You are welcome, baby boy,” he rumbled, all chest and grit in his voice. Excited by the words, he bent his head to trail nips along Hux’s collarbone, making sure some of them left traces on the pale skin. He meandered up to the junction of neck and shoulder and sank his teeth there. This area he worried into a claiming bite that he intended to keep in place for as long as Hux remained his baby boy. He hummed a noise of contentment at his handiwork, before looking back into Hux’s eyes.

“My sweet, delicious, good boy. You’re learning so fast and trying so hard. I was going to ask you if you deserved a reward, but look at you, earning one through your own effort. You’re so smart and over-achieving. Am I going to find you researching how to better please me, to be a better sub?” He asked the last in a way that definite encouraged that as an idea, without making it an order. “So, what would you like as a reward, baby boy? Remember, I told you I would listen to whatever you asked and consider your request. So, don’t lie now. Tell me.”

At first Hux thought he was in trouble by the noise Poe made before he was pulled over by him, a noise of surprise escaping him. He breathed out shaking breath, Poe’s lips on his skin leaving gooseflesh on his arms, he moaned, the praise once again setting him off as he lifted his hands to rest on Poe’s shoulders, fingers holding tight, but gently. Hux’s question was a bit of a dig, pushing him to put effort of his own to do research, he didn’t know how he would do something like that, but he would file it away in his mind for later. He gave Poe a nod, his mouth hanging open, lips throbbing....dick throbbing too. “W...what I want?...” He asked, not realizing he was going to be given a choice. His body moved where he sat, the plug in his ass shifting as he moaned hard. “Ahh...fuck..” He mumbled, dick jumping in his lap, already half hard again. “I...I want..” His face flushed hard, not knowing how to ask what he wanted to ask.

“Rule number five,” Poe said quietly into Hux’s ear. “Don’t lie or hold back, baby boy. Even when you’re ashamed. Especially when you’re ashamed. That’s part of being mine. Rule number two. I enjoy seeing your face flushed red with your desire and with you shame. It’s a lovely look on my baby boy.” He reached behind Hux and took the plug by the tapered base. He played with it in a teasing manner, moving it in and out and around and around. So far, he’d seen nothing but positive signs from Hux about the penetration, even without lubrication. This pleased him enough to drop his mouth back down to nibble on Hux’s shoulders. “Tell me what my baby boy wants,” he repeated, now angling the plug to just barely scrape the tender spot inside his ass. “He’s made me happy, and I’m in a mood to reward him for being so good.”

Hux’s breath caught in his throat, the hand reading behind him to tug at the plug in his ass, angling it just so, his eyes fluttering closed as Poe mouthed at his chest and shoulders. He whined, toes curling and hands gripping Poe’s shoulders tighter. Hux had never said these words before, let alone something so depraved. He always prided himself on his control but...Poe had made him loose that. He twitched with the attention, willing himself to speak. “F-fuck....m..me.” It barely came out, his voice trembling as he spoke, but it was spoken.

Poe let out another longer growl and caressed Hux’s body from neck to knees and back up, paying special attention to be gentle over his ass. “Sweet, sweet, baby boy,” he said and peppered his neck and shoulders with little love bites, as close as got to kissing. “You are so good. Perfect.” He bit down on his mark of claim again, excited enough that his cock had decided to take notice of the proceedings again. “Someday, I am going to prop that perky little ass up, open your hole, slide my cock right in, and breed you properly. Make you scream and beg for hours.” He played with the plug again, but pulled it all the way out this time. “But not tonight, baby boy. Your little hole isn’t ready yet. And your ass is still tender. It wouldn’t be fun for you. And you’ve earned something nice.” He nuzzled his neck and reached for the lubricant, letting Hux rest again his chest. “But I won’t forget you asked. And I’m proud of you for asking. For telling me what you want.” He flipped open the lubricant as he spoke and oiled up the plug.

“So, we’ll do something you can handle.” Poe nimbly slid the oiled plug back into Hux and fucked it in and out of him, twisting and twirling the three-inch shaft inside to loosen him up. “We’re going to teach this pretty ass to open up for my cock. I’m a lot bigger than this. You’re going to need to handle more before we try that. I’ll bring something bigger at one of our next sessions.” He continued to work the plug in and out and around and around, stretching and rubbing and stimulating the channel.

On a press all the way in, Poe left the plug for a moment and snagged the lubricant again. He poured a little lubricant into his left hand. And then he really went to work, manipulating the plug and stroking Hux off simultaneously. “How’s that, baby boy?”

Hux’s face went red as Poe pulled him close, his hands roaming his body in such a way it almost felt overwhelming. He whimpered at the deep voice in his ear, the promise to do what he asked for making his mind go wild with thought. His excitement was quickly doused however when Poe told him no, today would not be the day. He _knew_ that deep down it wouldn’t happen, the logistics of it needing to take a while and Poe seemed to be the kind of person to draw things out (unlike Hux).

Hux let his head rest against Poe’s shoulder as he started doing whatever he was doing, the plug being pulled out left him empty feeling, his hole gaping slightly at the loss of it. It didn’t last long however, Poe slicking the plug and sliding it back in him, drawing a moan as it popped right back in with ease. It felt weird, but nice as he manipulated the plug inside him, the tip of it occasionally catching his prostate to drag more moans from him. The combination however of the plug, then Poe’s hand drug a deep moan, hands clenching down on Poe’s shoulders before he opened his lips, biting down gently on Poe’s skin to have something to do with his mouth. It felt _great_ , and as much as Hux didn’t want to admit that he couldn’t hold back from _feeling_.

Poe made a low hissing noise at the teeth on his shoulder, but Hux was nibbling and sucking at him instead of biting. He chuckled softly and said, “You do love having something in your mouth. I need to get you something you can suck sometimes when I can’t give you my thumb. I know just the thing.” He nudged Hux away with his chin, hands still busy. “You can do that, but don’t leave marks. Rule number five, no leaving marks unless given permission. And you don’t have permission right now. You may come, though. Are you getting close, baby boy?” His own cock throbbed in his pants again for attention. “Before you do.” He stopped both hands and eased Hux back a little.

“Take me out again. You’ve got me so excited by looking so hot and wanting. I’m going to come all over you this time. But you can imagine how all of that is going to feel inside of your ass one day. Right where that little plug is. Come on now.” He arched his hips slightly to give Hux easy access to the somewhat convoluted snaps to his uniform pants. “Hmm, with you loving putting things in your mouth, I’ll use you as a cockwarmer sometimes, too. Just have you sit at my feet for hours with my cock down your throat. Won’t you look pretty?” His loins throbbed some more at the image.

Part of the reason why Hux liked things in his mouth so much, was for the sole reason it kept him from speaking, or biting at his own lips. He was a nervous man with many nervous habits and chewing on things was one of those. He sat back from Poe’s shoulder, looking into Poe’s eyes as he explained not to leave marks unless asked for. He nodded before the second question, nodding again as _yes_...he was close. He moaned as Poe pushed him up with his hips, giving him access to unbuckle the pants (which he did, with ease) before reaching in and pulling the already hard cock out of his pants. His own dick was throbbing, leaking pre-cum down onto Poe’s stomach and hand. The thought of Hux on his hands and knees, mouth full of Poe for long periods of time made his dick jump, unable to hold back the feeling that he would be used in such a degrading way. He kept his hand on Poe’s dick, slim fingers gripping the shaft gently as Poe continued to pleasure him.

Poe felt the twitch or excitement Hux couldn’t hide and tugged him back down with a grin. “Oh, my baby boy likes that idea. Good boy. Such a good boy. And good boys get rewarded.” He knocked away Hux’s fingers and took both of them in his hand, rubbing their cocks together. “Good boys get to come with their masters. Would you like that, baby boy?” He didn’t tease either of them now, hand knowing and firm across them both. He savored the feeling of Hux’s long, lean length against his own slightly shorter, but girthier one. And even as he built himself up, he didn’t neglect Hux’s pretty ass, angling the plug now to do the maximum damage to his prostrate.

“Fuck, yeah,” he enthused, working his hips into his own strokes. “You want to come? You need to come? Tell me.”

Hux let out a moan when his hand was pushed away only to be replaced by Poe’s, the slick side of his own dick rubbing along the heat of Poe’s. This felt way more intimate than anything they had done so far, both of them in the same grip as his ups bucked up into Poe’s hand. He nodded, pushing out a quiet yes at the first question, shivering with how close they were. He let his head hang, hands going back up to grip on Poe’s shoulders to keep steady and Poe stroked the two of them together, his other hand on the plug in his ass. He nodded again, breathing hard as he could feel himself getting close. “Y-yes...please...I want.....t..to come.”

Hux’s acknowledgement, even unintended, of Poe being his master made him generous. “Come when you need to, baby boy,” he said warmly. “You’ve been so good now. You’ve earned it.” He pulled the plug out and replaced it almost instantly (and with the unerring aim of experience) with two fingers that plunged much deeper into the warm channel. The slick and working of the muscle from earlier made their descent easier, and he crooked them both to press and rub over the little gland inside Hux with much more force. “Come for me, baby boy,” he encouraged. “I want to see.”

Hux had no been prepared for the removal of the plug, his hole barely even closing before Poe's two thick fingers were burried deep inside him. The scrape over his prostate left him seeing stars, the permission given let him relax as the pent up arousal came crashing down on him all at once. He cried out, moaning into Poe's ear as he came hard, being milked from both ends. His cum hit Poe's chest and his own belly, coating the two of them.

“Yes, that’s it, baby boy,” Poe cheered as Hux lost himself in release. He continued to stimulate his prostate and focused his hand solely on Hux’s cock now, wanting every last drop from his body (every sign of General Hux giving in to him). “Give me everything.” Poe watched transfixed at the mess Hux made of them both, his own cock twitching and aching at the sight. All of his own frustrations and stress of the week were forgotten (and dispersed) in this final surrender of the night by his sub. It was enough to make him almost come further untouched and only the fact that he’d come so recently and his own stubbornness prevented it.

“Such a sweet boy you are. So fucking hot and beautiful.”

Hux was panting, his head resting heavily on Poe's shoulder where he sat, moaning getting higher with the gradual over stimulation that started to build. Eventually his legs started to twitch, biting down lightly on Poe's shoulder. "Hmnnnn p..ple..please.." moaned, not wanting to pull back from Poe but becoming sensitive.

“Shhh, of course, I like it when you ask for things so nicely,” Poe soothed. “Good boys always ask first.” Poe set Hux’s spent organ down and removed his fingers from inside his body, resting them lightly on his right ass cheek, rubbing over the skin in small circles. He took Hux’s right hand and smeared the palm and fingers through the mess on his stomach, before placing it on his own cock. “Finish me off,” he said. “Don’t rush. Take your time. Learn.”

He leaned back to let Hux work, feeling excellent, even with his second release unfulfilled as yet. The hand not on Hux’s ass traced lightly over Hux’s torso and the length of his throat. He thumbed over his lips and across the smooth of his right and left cheek. The pale skin was soft in most places, and he hummed consideration of the few rough spots. He finally tucked his hand behind his head to full concentrate on Hux stroking him off, hips working in time with his strokes, lifting both himself and Hux in his lap with the ease of strong muscles.

Hux's face was flush from the recent climax, his body pliant as Poe took his hand. He made no move to pull away as he felt his fingers run through warm cum, _his_ cum. It should have made him feel gross but....he couldn't find the feeling, hand now stroking Poe's cock lazily at first, then with a renewed grip and determination. He didn't seem to react negativity to the hand trailing his body, his lips parting slightly when Poe's thumb came close to his lips before his eyes fluttered closed. Hux had to admit Poe was quite a beautiful man, his tanned skin, rolling hills of muscle and the dark waves that covered his head and crotch were quite the sight. He wanted to make Poe cum, to see that look on his face when he hit climax, knowing that he too could make Poe loose control.

Poe did indeed give himself over to the sensations Hux gave him with his soft, but firm, hand. He let his head fall back, neck arched and mouth opened in ecstasy. He was down to animal sounds now, but all approving and loud. With a last few grunts, he spilled for the second time of the night, a more prolonged climax this time, and just slightly less copious.

“Mmm, yeah, not bad, baby boy,” Poe said and removed his hand from where it still gripped him. He raised it to his mouth and sucked off each of the fingers carefully. And then tugged Hux hard so he landed on the sofa with his front half, legs still on Poe’s lap and ass up again. Poe thumbed apart his cheeks and looked at the ring of muscle carefully, before making a satisfied noise. “You already have a little gape going there, baby boy,” he said and rubbed a finger over the muscle. “You’re going to be a natural for taking cock. What a treasure you are turning out to be. So much untapped potential.” He slid a finger in deep for a moment. “You can take a bigger plug next time.” He pulled out and smeared the lube he’d picked up over Hux’s ass.

“No washing yourself tonight. You’ll sleep with a lubed ass and our seed on you. And think of me all day when it’s under your uniform.” Poe chuckled softly and eased Hux back up. “Now, I’ll be needing your signature on a few requisitions here,” he said, snagging the datapad from the table by the couch. “Don’t read them, baby boy. Everything is a surprise for you. The furniture you can have installed, but all of the other boxes will go in your little anteroom and the bedroom. I’ll open everything and decide when and how to show you all of the things I’ve gotten.” He handed the datapad to Hux. “We’re going to have so much fun, baby boy, if you’re good for me.”

Hux felt good at making Poe cum, seeing how it hadn't even taken much to send him over the edge as he must have already been so close. He made a startling noise when he was moved quickly, ass and legs over Poe's lap for him to look and grope. A small twang of fear cropped up that maybe he had done something wrong, but Poe's hands played softly with his ass and hole. He blushed deeply, realizing what Poe meant before burying his face into the couch cushion. He didn't know how much he liked not being able to clean himself, the thought of crusty cum and sweat on his skin. He would have to avoid getting close to others so they wouldn't have a chance to possibly smell him. He nodded in reply however, knowing he would have no choice but to do it before Poe's tone of voice changed suddenly. He wanted Hux to sign off on items....dubious items.

The thought made his cheeks glow more, as he pushed up on his elbows, the comm pressed into his hands before he was told not to read what was on the screen. It was already scrolled down to the bottom where he could place his thumb print for the signature. He hesitated, knowing that if anyone ever decided to go back into their logs, they would find Hux's permission written all over this. Not that anyone would, but the occasional asshole or bored officer could access most of this with no problem. He slowly pressed his thumb to the screen, a green "Approved" sign popped up before he quickly handed it off in embarrassment. "its..done." He mumbled, letting his head fall back against the couch.

“Good boy,” Poe said and set the datapad aside again. “Those should arrive in a few days.” He smoothed a hand over the line of Hux’s spine to his tailbone, already thinking about what he was going to do with some of the items he’d purchased. “Now, it’s nearly bedtime, but do you still need to eat dinner? And what did you plan to eat, hmm?” Poe traced one of the bruises in the shape of his hand on Hux’s ass in quiet reminder that he should not only tell the truth, but also consider what he planned to eat seriously. “And then we’ll get you all tucked into bed for the night. Make sure my baby boy gets enough sleep for tomorrow.”

Not that he had any specific plans for tomorrow, but one never knew when he’d take a notion to visit for another session. Or what kind of mood he’d be in when he did.

Hux was quiet, the soft touches of Poe's fingers on his ass and back were calming and nerve wracking at the same time. He couldn't lie, not without a repeat of earlier and he did _not_ want that. He took a deep breath before answering. "I...hadn't ordered yet...I was going to ....but then you arrived.." He hoped it didn't sound accusatory, not knowing if Poe would be offended or not. There was still enough time in the off shift for Hux to get a good amount of sleep, well over seven hours at least if he ate soon, got into bed right after that and then hopefully fell asleep soon after that.

“Very good. Let’s get your dinner order and get you into some night clothes before it arrives. I’ll make sure you eat everything and tuck you into bed right after.” Poe fluffed Hux’s hair with a tender hand and then urged him up. “Let’s go to your console and decide. You’re going to have something hearty. Maybe even dessert. Help these little ribs get some meat on them.” He pinched a thin side between two fingers, aiming to cause a sharp little flare of pain.

He stood and stretched himself out with a low groan of delight and then urged Hux to his console. “Come on now, let’s see what you get yourself for dinner, baby boy. I was to make sure you’re ordering correctly. I will come up with a full menu for everyday if I’m not satisfied. And check to make sure you follow it and eat it all.” He was by Hux’s side, nudging him along, even as he caressed the pinked ass several times.

Hux blushed hard when Poe ran his hand through his hair, getting up from the couch with a semi-shocked expression at the demeanor change. It was as though Poe's very mood depended on the actions of not only him, but those around him. This didn't necessarily surprise him as Hux too was effected by those around him, but not in such a drastic way. He almost squealed when Poe pinched his side, stepping a bit faster towards the desk comm before sitting down, wincing slightly at the fresh sting of his ass on the cool leather. He pulled up the day's dinner menu, glancing over at Poe as he stretched, eyes following the contour of his body as he did so before turning away to the screen once again, his blush deepening. Hux hoped his pick would be satisfactory, preferring to pick his meal on his own, not knowing what sort of things Poe would have him eat.

He chose a meat stew that was available, coming with a side of vegetables and a calorie rich drink that apparently tasted like chocolate. (which didn't always work out all that well.) "is...this okay?" He looked up at Poe, biting his lower lip as he asked for approval. Hux didn't realize how much he changed during these moments, the two times he had fallen under Poe's gaze and actions had him acting so different than he normally did. He wasn't necessarily upset with it (at least while he was acting this way.)

Poe hummed and added a small dessert to the selection, before ruffling Hux’s hair and saying, “Yes, eat like the every night, and you’ll please me, baby boy. Now, come, let’s get your night clothes. Don’t want the droid to see your red ass, hmm?” He sent the order without waiting for Hux and headed for the bedroom. “Hands and knees,” he called back. “And get on the bed.” He was unimpressed with the selection of nightwear, all regulation and heavily starched and uncomfortable. He had piled a heap of them on the floor and pointed to those, saying, “I’m getting rid of all of these. No wonder you don’t sleep well. I’m getting the softest night clothes for my baby boy. Things that will be soft against your delicate skin.” He made a disparaging noise. “You obviously needed someone to look after you. You’re lucky I discovered that.” He selected of what few choices remained the oldest and softest pair of sleeping pants and shirt, mismatched, for Hux and carried them to the bed. “Be good while I dress you.”

Hux bit his lip, getting up quickly because _no_ he did _not_ want anyone to see him like this. Not even a droid. He followed Poe back into his bedroom, getting up on the bed with little thought and onto his hands and knees. His knees were still sore, but the soft bed gave him a bit of reprieve from the pain, only a slight throb against the soft mattress. He watched Poe go through his things, frowning as it seemed like he didn't approve of _any_ of his stuff, until the end as he grabbed the oldest things in his closet. He frowned at the thought of wearing something _nice_ , the idea of spending that sort of money on something you barely wore made him feel as though he was wasting. He didn't argue however, just nodding as Poe walked over to him. He let Poe manipulate his arms and legs to get the night wear on, cringing slightly as he pulled the hem of the pants up and over his ass and as well went the shirt went over his (crusty) skin. He stayed there on his hands and knees afterwards, looking at Poe for direction.

“I’m going to take a shower in your superior refresher. Gather my clothes and put them on the sink. You can close the door so the droid does not see me. Once that’s done, you can find a comfortable position to settle in, but no working. You will do no more work today. You will relax, eat your dinner and be put to bed.” Poe gave him a light swat to the ass and rubbed over the slight curves possessively for a moment, reaching down to lightly cup his balls in one hand.

With a final squeeze and fond pat on Hux’s ass, he headed for the shower with a cheery air, certain that his baby boy would follow his orders. And the shower facility in the General’s quarters was certainly a thousand times better than his own. He spent a nice time in the warm water and used the expensive soap freely. When he emerged, he dried and put on his full uniform again with some reluctance. Emerging he called, “Where are you, baby boy?”

Hux nodded at the commands, moaning at the last few touches before watching Poe disappear into the bathroom, slowly pushing up to wait until Poe was in the shower before gathering the clothes out in the other room, folding them neatly like he usually did and placed them on the refresher sink. He sighed heavily, going back out to the office/living room just in time to hear the droid at the door, grabbing the tray from it quickly so no one if they happened to pass by would see him. He took the tray back into his bedroom, not feeling up to sitting down on anything but his mattress (it was much softer on his ass) to eat. He idly ate, sitting in the middle of the bed as he stared ahead of himself. He still didn't feel like _General Hux_ , Poe not having left and his mind still not having had a chance to change over. He had gotten through half the soup and the vegetables by the time he heard Poe's voice, looking over to the refresher door. "I'm...in here.." he spoke softly, though loud enough for Poe to hear him.

Poe entered and looked over the other man with this dark, intense eyes, before nodding once. “Come now, you need to get your rest. Don’t dawdle with your dinner.” He scooped the discarded nightclothes into the trash chute and watched them go down with a smile. Rubbing his hands together to show he’d disposed of that satisfactorily. He walked around the room and stared at the lack of personality and said, “This room is pretty sad,” before settling on the bed next to Hux to watch him eat.

He stretched out like a lazy cat, eyes focused on Hux and his dish. He made a content noise and said, “You should not have trouble sleeping on this mattress. There will be no more excuses for dark circles under your eyes and paler skin than normal.” He slid a hand under Hux’s shirt and caressed the soft skin beneath. “If there are other reasons you miss sleep, tell me. I know battle and superiors can do that to you.” He pinched the skin once, sharply. “You have done that to me.”

Hux looked back down to his food, taking a deep breath before pushing himself to eat more, knowing Poe wouldn’t be satisfied till he was done all of it. He watched Poe dispose of his only other night close, frowning as he knew it would be a few days before he got new ones, and these would be it...or sleeping naked. He finished the soup off, his stomach getting full but he started working on the dessert next. The pinch had Hux making a almost moaned cry before it was over again, looking down to Poe on the mattress. “....I...sometimes have...insomnia...” He didn’t know how Poe would take that piece of information as it was something he rarely had control over at certain times in his life. Hux actually felt bad for Poe at the admission of his own sleeping troubles, realizing that his actions towards Poe had made him sleepless. For Pilots and troopers, sleep was essential to their jobs as sleep deprivation could decide whether they succeeded..or didn’t. “I’m...sorry...” He blushed, looking down to the too sweet dessert still on his plate.

“Good. Tell me the truth when that happens, and I’ll take it into account.” Poe hummed and rubbed a hand over Hux’s side. “We’ll have to work on wearing you out completely so you sleep better. I can figure out some ways to do that, even when I’m not here.” His mouth curved into a lazy, dangerous smile. “I take care of what is mine.” “Tomorrow, I’ll leave you a list of all of your rules to memorize. I’ll expect you to know them by our next session. The next time I come for you, unless there’s a critical reason or an unexpected guest, you’ll strip and get on your knees with your hands behind your back to await my commands without my having to tell you. That will be your main position. I’ll add it to the rules. I think that’s the sixth official, but I may have lost count somewhere. That’s why we’ll have the list, so we both know.” “Ah, you’re almost done. Can you manage the rest, baby boy? Don’t lie now. Lying is the worst. Remember.”

Hux couldn’t imagine what Poe wanted him to do to tire him out, what could he possibly do on his own that would make him _that_ tired? The constant roaming of Poe’s hand was nice, slowly becoming something that wasn’t weird of startling. It seamed as though Poe _loved_ to touch, to fondle and squeeze (and pinch.) He nodded, having already told the truth on that aspect. He was going to have to memorize rules, which was sort of his forte but they usually involved schematics or military protocol. None of this was protocol. He had to obey however, knowing that there was any number of things Poe could do to him, or against him if he didn’t follow said rules. The pilot was very vocal on his desire to treat Hux right, but he could also see the ruthlessness in the man’s eyes, those of a professional killer. He looked back down to his plate, the sweet dessert was only partially eaten. “I’m....really full..i don’t usually eat this much..” He glanced over to Poe, hoping that the answer would be satisfactory, or at least not angering to the man. “It’s...also more sweet than i like......i like sour or tart things..” He had never told anyone that, preferring tart or sour fruits, bitter teas and hearty flavors rather than sweet.

“Good boy,” Poe said and swung off the bed to his feet with easy grace. He picked up the tray and said, “Please finish your drink, but we’ll leave the rest. No sense making you sick.” He set the tray to the side and said, “Get comfortable, baby boy. I’m going to tuck you in.” He ushered the man down into his bed-covers and the proceeded to tuck him in on all sides, until he was basically enfolded neatly and completely. There we are. “You will sleep until your alarm, which better not ring until a reasonable hour, baby boy.” He ruffled his hair one last time and left the room, turning out the lights as he went and carrying the tray into the other room for the droid to fetch later. In a moment, the door closed quietly behind him.

Hux was glad to not have to finish the food, knowing it would take him a little while to actually be able to finish a full large meal like that. He quickly drank the last bits of the drink before let moved where he was told, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks at how Poe was treating him right now. If anything Hux didn’t see the border stuff as bad as this, the _soft_ things, the deceptively caring actions Poe did. He laid there in the bed, watching as Poe left the room and hearing the small sound of the door closing before he felt his mind relax, the nights activities catching up to him as he closed his eyes, sleep coming with no problems at all.


End file.
